How Bass Isles met the Rizzolis
by MssChief
Summary: Bass Isles lived a life of quiet and peaceful contemplation.. until his mother "introduced" him to the Rizzolis... This story will focus on Bass reactions and thoughts upon meeting the Rizzolis (and the "honorary" Rizzolis i.e. some of the gang) as well as his realization that Jane is Maura's mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Every character belongs to the respective owners and producers of the "Rizzoli and Isles" show. There is no disrespect meant, nor profit (meant or made) with this work.

 **Authors note:** Gs stands here for Geochelone Sulcata, Bass species.

I thought that it might be reasonable for Maura to subscribe to a sex\porn channel since she is always portrayed as quite open minded about sex.

Please note that Bass is quite the over educated tortoise, so he does some things that a tortoise (or turtle) couldn't do. It's my idea that most he learned through watching Maura. No tortoises (or turtles) were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Ps - text in _""_ ( italics) means that an animal is speaking

 **How Bass Isles met the Rizzolis**

Bass Isles _Gs.,_ was by all accounts a quiet and peaceful animal. And by is own account, a fairly accomplished tortoise and strawberry connoisseur. From the days he was a small hatchling full of promise, he tried is best to live up to the qualities of his species, and the fact that Maura, his adoptive mother, also strived for perfection was a source of motivation. He often considered that they were like minded and loved being with her, and he considered the time they had spent apart, while she went to Africa, to be one of the loneliest moments of his life. Despite all the attempts and good intentions of his grandparents with whom he had stayed. He had even stayed in his grandfather's office so he could keep an eye on him during the day. The fact that he was still very young had helped since he still could fit on a big terrarium.  
They had been very happy since she returned and they moved around until they settled on Beacon Hill, he had been quite surprise when they arrived since he had mistakenly thought it was «Bacon Hill» and dreaded that the place might be riddled with pigs... Thankfully, he had been mistaken, which, according to himself, was a quite rare occurrence.  
Life was peaceful, but he couldn't help to notice that mother sometimes seemed saddened, which after some research he concluded to be loneliness. Apparently Mother's species required a mate, or mates on some cultures.. he feared that he would never quite understand humans, behavior wise they seemed to be all over the place...

 **Meeting Jane Rizzoli**

Bass Isles, was deep lost in concentration, in the peaceful atmosphere of his shell. Mother was in the living room reading. A sweet quiet evening until a shriek shook him roughly from his thought "What the hell is that!" He looked around still inside his shell but in full defense mode, only to find that he had rudely been referred to as "that". To his surprise mother was quite calm, and he hear his name being mentioned and the rude creature had the audacity to say "you mean that thing is alive!" Excuse me he was very much alive, thank you very much... Had he not been raised a gentlemen he would have answered _"you mean she has brain?!"_.

Mother intervened, placing a soft hand on his shell and giving him a beautiful plump british strawberry, mother always knew how to appease him... she whispered to him " Bass, this is Jane, she is a friend and she is staying tonight." , _"how wonderful mother..."_ he replied sarcastically since she couldn't understand his speech anyway.

Thankfully they both went to the spare guest bedroom, leaving him to his thoughts. Peace however wouldn't last, since the doorbell rang. The nerve of some people, he thought, to disturb them at such late hours. He didn't understand.. he usually knew when they would have company, through his mother's change in routine, which allowed him to retire into the pantry where he could be left in peace, and he would not be tripped over... as it had once happened. All this led him to conclude that both of tonight's visits were unexpected.. mercifully this one, a male he guessed from the sound of his voice, did not enter and did not stay long. Upon mothers return she stopped by his spot and told him "I'm sorry for the confusion darling, i know it stresses you. Jane is a good friend, and right now needs some consolation. She may seem a little rough on the first impression but I'm sure you will like her" and with that she left him with another strawberry treat.

That thing had seemed perfectly fine for him.. but he noticed that there was a certain shine in her eyes ever win since the woman arrived and even when she spoke of her.. Could she be Mother's potential mate? He remembered that, while researching human mating habits, finding a book on his mother's lower shelf by a doctor Kinsey which was quite helpful... he had previously tried a doctor Freud but it had all seemed very obsessive and unsupported to him...

Anyway he had learned that though procreation required male and female, that humans, like other primates often had intercourse (though he wasn't sure on the specifics of how this went about) for emotional reasons, social or just pleasure.. And humans could be attracted to one of the sexes or to both, thought he did not memorize the scale.. .He considered, judging by the visits his mother had in which she had over groomed herself - that his mother might be partial to both sexes... he was still very intrigued about the specifics...

Maybe he should try to switch on the black box thingy and do a quick search since it was already on and on mute, habit of Mother's to quickly view anything that might be of interest to her, and he had become somewhat adept at the remote after watching Mother use it over and over.. after all, that thing showed all kinds of intercourse... He had seen giraffes, hippos, elephants, fish and even his own kind! That had been particularly vexing... how low would some of his own go, to show the world such intimate moments... He had watched a couple minutes, in protest of course... Anyway, that box had anything having it with anything else, so it was bound to have some humans in there too.

He made is way to the living room and managed to get its upper body on the (thankfully low) coffee table. He pressed carefully on the buttons until eventually he landed on a sex channel. The first five minutes were intriguing simply showing women undressing and walking around, until then came another woman to the first woman and a second couple, a man and woman, that watched the first - it was awkward, then weird, then the whole thing became entirely too graphic and gross which caused him to slip, remote and all, on the floor!

He guessed that he may have made quite a commotion since he heard mother say "its just Bass!" Thank god he didn't flip onto to his back, or it would have been his most embarrassing moment ever... lying helpless on his back with the box showing in appalling detail the humans mating - he just knew he was going to get nightmares... sometimes ignorance does is bliss...


	2. Meeting Jo Friday

**Author's note:** I would like to thank everyone who took time to read this story! Thank you for your interest, favs and reviews!This chapter tells the infamous meeting with the amazing Jo!

 **Meeting Jo Friday**

Bass was happily munching on his customary plate of veggies with strawberries on the side when a _"yip!"_ Followed by intense barking almost made him choke on his lettuce! _"Hey Ma! Look what i found on Maura's house! Its like 'thingy' at our house, but it's huge! You won't believe it!"_ while, through all this excitement, Bass tried to collect himself and turn around as fast a any tortoise his size could to get a look at the new visitor. Although between the incessant barking and a wet nose trying to sniff itself inside his shell up his tail he was pretty sure it was a dog...  
 _"Hello, I am Bass Isles, and I have no idea of what a 'thingy" is apart that by your_ _description it is smaller than me."_ The scruffy hyperactive little dog was visibly excited " _Hi I'm Jo! My ma and yours are friends. You talk funny!"_ She said in rapid succession alternated only by incessant sniffing of Bass himself and everything around him.

Before he could demand to know just what was so funny about his manner of speaking he heard a by know familiar "Maura..." along with quick footsteps.

Turning around the counter Jane found Jo and Bass "Maura! Jo found your turtle!", " Mother! I found your Italian-american!" For some reason he did not enjoy being called a turtle, although he came to know quite a few of those species, and they were all great fellows. Maybe it was the slight mocking tone Jane used when saying it. Maura came rushing in, "Tortoise! Are they getting along? ! " upon seeing Jo she immediately knelt and cooed " Hello my sweet girl! Did you make friends with Bass?" Jo rushed to her _"Maura! Maura! We came in Ma's car, but i didn't get sick! I was worried 'cause I thought I was going to the vet! You know, you never know! You get in the car, and sometimes you end up in the park and others its the vet! But then Ma said 'we gonna see Maura' and then i knew it was alright 'cause we gonna see you!"_

Then with a serious look and a slight tilt of her head _"Did you know that you've got a HUGE 'thingy' in your kitchen?"_

Bass huffed as he watched the interaction between the three... Jo now on Maura's lap, Jane laughing "That dog of mine sure loves you" Maura smiled " And I love her!" they both stood staring longingly into each other's eyes.

Bass though that for such a clever species humans were sometimes quite dull...

He couldn't help to feel a little twinge of jealousy watching Jo on his mother's lap - he loved roaming the house and deciding where to go, but he sometimes missed being smaller and fitting in her lap... But alas such was the passing of time, and still, when there was no one around, Maura often sat of the floor with her back leaning on the couch, with either a book or watching tv, with a hand on his shell or petting his head and calling him ´mon petit' her nickname for him, we would never admit to it, but sometimes he even feel asleep with his head on her lap.

The evening progressed calmly enough, given the circumstances, and surprise, surprise, their guests were staying overnight. He had to admit, the dog wasn't a bad company, once she settle down from excitement - which took quite a while - but it was good having someone to talk to, humans did a lot of company, but he often missed to be able speak and be understood.

Bass also couldn't help but to marvel at Jo's intuition, things that had so far eluded him, became predictable with her presence, she could sense someone at the door before the bell even rang, and anticipate the ringing of the telephone – something that he couldn't never even see, aside from his mother's 'cell'.

It was like having a personal alarm system, she did have some false alarms, specially if she was dosing off and a bell rang in the black box thing... which also triggered intense barking before she would realize what it was and then sheepishly shrug at him and return to sleep.

He wondered if it was this apparent affinity with bells that made Dr. Pavlov choose them as study subjects to begin with, or if it was some kind of collective trauma all canines shared from then on. Anyway, quite useful!

Jo seemed to have a very close relationship with Jane, and he noticed they cared for each other deeply. He loved Mother, but he needed to look and study her demeanor to tell her moods, and then after some time became aware of little tells in their familiar routines.

But Jo sensed change in humans, sometimes before humans themselves! For no apparent reason she would get closer to Jane, as if in anticipation, when the woman would start looking at the distance or rubbing her hands, and that would set Jo into motion, she would start pawing, making a little whine or even jump on couch and nudge her.

Even when Jane was to oblivious to notice, his mother would notice Jo and look to Jane, placing a hand on hers and calling her back. And this too, was simple intuition, apparently, all Jo did was mostly out of intuition or 'gut feeling' as she called it.

Brought back from his thoughts from the lack of noise from the tv box or whatever the contraption was called, Jane and Maura were again looking at each other and making a somewhat meaningless and apparently uncomfortable small talk before petting them and heading to his mother's room... _"How can a species be so clueless of its own kind? I wonder what they do when they take off like that..."_ he said aloud, forgetting that he had someone who could actually understand him. _"They hump, silly!"_ Jo said matter-of-factually... _"WHAT?!"_ how could she talk about that, and even propose that their respective mothers were going to... gosh he still had nightmares _"Humping is good! It helps with stress."_ and with that, Jo Friday simply circled the ground on top of a fallen couch pillow and laid down to sleep " _Well I never..."_ to which Jo playfully countered _"i know Bass, it explains a lot!"_ , if a tortoise could blush, and mind you, he was thankful that they couldn't _"That's not what I was going to say!"_ , the dog just grinned _"I know Bass, just messing with ya, good night."_ and with that she was sound asleep.

 _"MAMALLS..."_  
He should have given her a piece of his mind, joking or not, or at the very least ,look for one of his usual sleeping spots and leave her alone, but he knew deep down that it was the dog's idea of a joke - she wasn't a bad creature and besides, if something was about to ring he wanted to know too.

 **The next day**

The very next evening Bass and Maura were alone, and Maura had gotten on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, petting him as usual. "You know Bass, you looked quite cozy sleeping beside Jo..." she said thoughtfully, _"That is pure speculation mother!"_ he retorted, but he knew it was to no use. Still he wanted to see where this was going... She kept petting him for a while "I hope you liked her Bass... I know you don't respond well to change, but I would like them to spend more time with us...Jane and Jo are quite.. enjoyable to be around..." she trailed off. He had his doubts whether enjoyable was a term he could ever relate to Jane... But it had been great having someone to talk to, and Jo was quite nice once one got used to her.. antics for lack of a better word.

He always new that a time would come when his mother would find a mate... Until very recently he always thought that was the purpose of the backyard.. that it would be where Mother would dig a whole and lay the eggs and all – it turned out it wasn't quite like that... He mentally ran the list of potential serious candidates to 'mate' the Mother had ever had – there was that weird guy that would show up, from time to time, Mother was always elated when he arrived and devastated when he left.. He was his least favorite... Not only Mother would be miserable for days on end afterwards, but he would always look at him and talk about this time or another in the middle of nowhere where he 'ate' something like him – usually as a soup. The nerve... besides when he wanted Mother to go with him he always implied that she could leave him to her parents or whoever..

Then there was this kind of nice fellow... He never payed him much attention, and likewise, until the eventful night that he tripped over him, and was slightly miffed at mother's concern of his shell... He didn't know what had happened, he stopped showing up for some reason – but anyway something had always seemed off, or even forced.. like Mother went through the whole thing like it was what she was supposed to do.

With Jane, whatever it was they had, it seemed at least natural – and there was a shine in Mother's eyes that he had never seen before, she seemed happy more than content... Of all candidates, he had to admit that she was the best, and plus, with Jane came Jo and... whatever 'thingy' was. He could have a friend, someone that could talk to him, and even spend time, and that was good.

He remembered in the morning, they had been both in such a good mood – it was the 'after hump' as Jo had explained to him... He even got extra strawberries! He still was not sure about the whole concept of humping... but if it meant extra strawberries and a happy Mother – well then, hump away!

 **ps- hope you liked it. Next on the list is Angela Rizzoli!**


	3. Meeting Angela Rizzoli

This is a repost since apparently the format went kaput... Thank you everyone for letting me know. Can anyone please pm or comment if this is okay now? My apologies and on with the repost..

Thank you everyone who took the time to read, favorite and review!

 **Disclaimer** **on the first chapter.** Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg etc.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Meeting Angela Rizzoli**

Angela was excited to move to Maura's Pool House, she and Jane had moved nearly most of her essential stuff, with promises that Frankie would help move the heavier stuff once his shift was over.  
She got inside and headed to the kitchen to fetch herself and Jane a tall glass of water.  
Meanwhile, Bass woke up near the kitchen counter, he put his head out of his shell, mildly wondering what the day would bring, when a screeching "Ahhh Sancta Maria Benedicta!" rouse him violently from his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see a big woman wielding a very big broom in the air.  
He froze, unable to think straight and retreat to his shell _"Now madam please compose yourself! There is no need for hostility..."_ Suddenly another voice yelled "MA! What the heck are you doing to Maura's pet?!", he had never been so relieved to see Jane, bravely placating the hysterical woman's imminent attack.  
Angela looked down at Bass perplexed "Jane Clementine Rizzoli don't you use that tone on your frightened mother! And what do you mean that IS a pet?!" Jane couldn't help but laugh "Ma, it's Maura's... And Maura being Maura, what would you expect? A parakeet?"

Bass decided to retreat into the safety of his shell and wait for the whole thing to play out.. Jane continued in a calm but authoritative voice "Alright Ma, put down that broom! It doesn't have to go down this way..." she approached her mother slowly "it is just a turtle, a big, huge, strawberry eating turtle" and in quick motion snatched the broom from her mother's hands.

Maura was just coming down stairs to see what the commotion was about "Jane what is happening down here? Is anything wrong with Angela's moving?". That got Bass's head back out, _"what do you mean moving?! Mother please surely you have to be joking!"_  
"I can get you a restriction order" Jane whispered to Bass, then looked mischievously to Maura and said in mock seriousness "everything is alright ma'am! It was just a domestic disturbance call. I will write them both up and hopefully there will be no further trouble" Angela blushed furiously not meeting Maura's eyes, Maura gawked at Jane, and Bass protested _"What do you mean 'both' Officer I assure you that I'm the victim here!"_  
Maura just looked around at them all "Jane is this a joke?! I don't understand..." Jane finally took pity on her, placed a calming hand on her shoulder "It all right Maura, Bass and Ma just frightened each other that's all. Though you should probably irish up Bass next strawberry"  
She stood between both of them and ceremoniously introduced "Ma this is Bass, Bass this is my Ma" she said - oh she loved getting this kind of leverage on her mother... _"I am afraid I do see the resemblance"_ Bass muttered. Angela still in an unsure voice said " that sure is an unusual pet Maura! I've seen a few turtles but never this big - not even at the zoo!" Maura smiled lowering herself to pet Bass "Its a tortoise, i had him since he was this big" she said stretching her palm "then what the hell did you feed him with?!" Maura laughed, "I assure you he has quite a balanced diet...its just his natural size for his age." Angela was still in awe at the size of the creature when she asked "Well why Bass anyway?" to which Jane intervened "trust me you don't want to know!" unfortunately she was too late, given that Maura had already started explaining the amazing work of Dr William Bass and his Bodyfarm. "Maura Dorthea Isles!" both Maura and Jane were startled by the shout and first ever use of Maura's full name – Maura didn't even know that Angela knew it. Oh but apparently she knew it alright.. "You name your pet afterward a psychopath?!" Jane thought for a moment that her mother was actually going to ground Maura... Dr Isles on the other hand, being unfamiliar with the full blown 'Rizzoli Mother's Rage' being directed cat her, could only stutter "No Angela! He was not a psychopath! He was a highly respected researcher that founded a farm where human bodies could be buried, exhumed and studied to assess..." but Angela cut her off still livid "Maura, a farm is where you grow tomatoes, plant lettuce, have cattle! It is NOT a place where you plant cadavers!" She would eventually calm down, over a cup of panda poop tea and several efforts on both Maura's and Jane's part to calmly explain.  
They made small talk for a while both Bass and Angela looking nervously from one another from time to time. Maura pulled Jane aside "maybe we should go another day, we shouldn't leave them alone.." they had planned for a full day of shopping, well Maura had, anyway, Jane had agreed to be on board for a few hours that mourning for mainly two reasons A) it was a way to walk and stretch without murdering Angela mid move. B) Maura had casually mentioned some items she intended to buy, and for said items and seeing Maura in them she would shop all the way to china. So alas, a perfect excuse to flee shopping that she would have to pass. "Maura don't worry! They will be fine.. there's no need to change our plans" Maura smiled inwardly, she knew exactly why Jane, for once, was eager to shop.. And of course she had casually mentioned it, she was finding that Jane could also be lured with "strawberries"... a power that she had promised herself only to use for the greater good - or shopping!

Angela and Bass looked suspiciously to each other as they were informed that they would spend most of the morning together, then Jane and Maura would got get Jo and head home for lunch. Afterwards Maura would resume her shopping, this time in the company of Angela and Jane would stay home and watch the Sox.  
Maura grabbed her purse and was ready to go and Jane sprinted to the fridge and pulled a small box of strawberries and placed them in front of Bass. Maura laughed as they were out the door "YOU bought Bass strawberries!" Jane just laughed and said in mock seriousness "Maura I'm leaving a sentient being, that cannot run or talk back, alone with my mother! Its the least I can do."

With the girls gone, Angela eyed Bass "Okay Mr Turt..Tortoise, I guess it's just you and me – No funny business", _"oh for heaven's sake.."_ thought Bass.

A few hour later, Bass and Angela were on the living room, and Bass had developed a new theory of the evolution of humans.. they did not evolved from Apes, not a chance.. they had to evolve from parrots or macaws.. How could a woman talk for so many hours on end! Even when he got into his shell he could still hear her... so he had resigned himself to be a 'sport' like Maura's father used to say, and wait it through. Angela had soon grown accustomed to the tortoise ".. and then I told Rita.. you know what these kinds are you see 'em everyday.." Bass didn't know Rita, nor countless other names mentioned before, although he felt that had he been able to memorize it all, I could very well write a book on these people's lives. The scent of a strawberry called out of his thoughts and he rose his head to take the offered treat from Angela "You know Bass.." she said "You ain't much of a talker but you sure are a great listener!".

Soon after the front door opened and in entered, Maura with a couple of bags, Jane with a exhausted expression – but it had all been soo worth it!- followed in tow by Jo trotting in cheerfully behind them.

Lunch went well, "Oh Maura my friends just love Bass! Look at all the comments!" Angela said showing her facebook page to Maura and Jane, were there were a couple of pictures of Bass, "look" added Jane "there are even a few comments from the guys at the BPD! Oh see 'Mrs Rizzoli why are you hanging out with Stanley after work?' this is awesome" they both pulled out their phones simultaneously to like the comment. They laughed and Angela gave Bass another Strawberry from the table, forgetting that those were coated in sugar... Bass's world froze! It was the sweetest strawberry he ever ate! Colors came alive, he could see a choir of angels singing around Angela Rizzoli's head. Well maybe this could work after all!

After the meal was over, as agreed Jane stayed home to watch the game, a Maura invited Angela to come along with her.

When they returned Maura had yet again another couple of bags, and Angela carried a tons of bags inside, they could hear that the game was still on.. As soon as they approached the living room Jane said "Maura, we've got news for you. Bass is now a Red Sox fan!" Maura laughed, she liked coming home and seeing Jane, Jo and Bass all together in front of the TV. "What do you mean?" she inquired, Jane smiled "He is! And every time they score he gets a strawberry" Maura laughed and whispered seductively in Jane's ear "my, my.. seems that someone is putting lessons to use.." which cause an instant blush from the detective. Bass merely snorted _"please Mother do you really think that I would fall for such basic behavioral conditioning – OOH MY GOD OH MY GOD! they are gonna score! C'mon daddy wants a strawberry!"_ Maura looked in amusement as Bass moved quickly his head up and down, clearly excited at the game, _"Wow how the_ _mighty_ _have fallen"_ snorted Jo.

As soon as the game ended and Jane turned around, she took in the endless bags of all sorts and kinds that her mother had brought "JESUS! What is all this?!" Maura tried to explain "Well it seems that Angela really took to Bass! She bought about every vegetable known to Man, and even wanted to browse several pet stores!" Jane laughed "Well that's Ma... You should be thankful that they don't sell outfits for tortoises... Jo has quite the closet!" and as if acknowledging the statement Jo huffed, Maura laughed "What? You mean that Jo has little outfits? Why do you only tell me this now?", Angela spoke "Well, that is because she never lets Jo wear them!", "She doesn't like it Ma! And you bought her a whole wardrobe", Angela laughed "Oh yeah? How about the little Red Sox scarf? I sure did not buy that!", Jane found herself blushing once again.. "Really she has a sox scarf?" Maura found it just too cute "Well of course" said Jane, showing her a picture on her phone which mortified Jo _"Ma! Don't show Maura that..Geez.."_

 _Note: Next on the line Frankie Jr! Although I'm not sure when I will be able to upload again..but have faith lol_


	4. Chapter 4

**First : disclaimers** on previous chapter still apply but basically : I don't own, you don't sue

Hello Everyone yes the author lives (as she can) and if you are reading this the account and profile still work! I am sorry it took so long...

I am finishing this fic although I initially had more ideas … However from now on if there more Brizzles ( Bass + rizzles, has anyone though of it yet? If not I am claiming this!) they will be stand alones so I don't leave you guys years (literally) to finish them.

 **Finally** meeting Frankie Jr! and since i made you all wait so much I'm throwing you a special guest aperance.. yes the Muse returned for a final scene in the form of a very appropriate craving for dried strawberries.. What can I say the muse is not subtle.

 **Meeting Frankie**

Bass woke from his slumber with the distinct impression of being watched... and as soon as he opened his eyes he was greeted with a huge eyeball staring into his shell. _OOOOH the audacity!_ To invade one's privacy like that! He took a deep breath _" Sir will you kindly step out and allow me my privacy?"_ But the damned thing just keep staring at him.. _"Very well then, since you leave me no choice, this means war!"_ In all his agitation he had forgotten that whoever it was couldn't possibly understand him. _"I tried to reason with you as a gentlemen but alas.. en garde!"_ he summoned all the bravery of his species, reminding himself that some of his kin had met Napoleon himself! He gave a deep hiss and threw his head fully towards the attacker that seem to try and scramble off to late - he got his head out in pursuit and snapped before retreating to his defence position. "s'noffa bi.." it yelled in pain before a , by now familiar, shriek "Frankie Jr! Don't you dare use that language! And what are you doing to poor Bass?! Leave him alone!"

Frankie, still clutching his nose, spoke in a nasal and offended voice "Mhaaaa! Dhat dhing bit me! And youu are debending it?!" That earned him a slap on the shoulder "Not it, him! Bass is Maura's pet and he is very nice so what did you do to him?" Only his mother to side with a huge turtle.. " I didn't do nothing! I was just looking at i..him!" Angela just kept glaring at him in disbelief "i swear ma! HE attacked Me!" and it was his rotten luck, that on that very moment Jane walked in to break yet another verbal rizzoli rumble.. "Ma, Franky what the heck is this about?!" And before Franky could do anything to shush his mother Angela declare "Jane your brother upset Bass and he bit him" Jane froze, this.. was... perfect.. well this.. with a wicked smiled she declare "Bass the turtle that kicked Franky's as.." but before she could finish "tortoise! Jane tortoise" Maura exasperated sight came in as she approached and tried to check Frankie's nose.. "he doesn't seem to have pierced the skin.. still you should put and ice pack on it for a while to prevent swelling" Jane just bawled with so much laughther that she fell backwards onto the couch. Maura ignored her and admonished Bass "Bass really! You shouldn't do such a thing!" But Bass simply shrugged _" it was an invasion of property i was perfectly within my rights"_ still he looked up to Jane, who was after all, the arm of the law ,but since she was still laughing he assumed he was safe.. after she calmed a bit she tried very hard to look serious "still doctor Isles I advise you to seek counsel for your reptile, after all, assaulting a police officer is a very serious offense" that earn a disconcerted grumble from Frankie and a wry smile from Maura. Meanwhile Angela reached for a pack of frozen peas from the fridge and handed it to Frankie "here that will do.." and though as a mother she could keep from laughing she couldn't quite contain her smile.

The day passed by with no more incidents, although Frankie did his best to keep closer to Jo Friday than to Bass. Every time Bass snuck his head out to peek at Frankie, Jo would mockingly say _"calm down tiger!"_ and he would simply huff mildly miffed at the whole situation.. he was a toirtoise of science not of war.. and the whole event had been a little disconcerting.. Mother was a bit upset with him still, she didn't like aggressive behavior - apart for some specific bedroom situation it seems - he thought wryly and then shook his head... Jo's bad influence was clearly rubbing off.. _oh mammals!_

It was a good thing Mother couldn't stay mad at him for long, soon they were all sitting in the living room with Frankie placing a plump strawberry in front of Bass as a peace offering. Just as it was about to get to what Bass could call a quiet evening Jo Friday gave him the heads up " _get ready man, here comes company"_ and as if on cue.. the doorbell rang. " Hi guys watcha doin' " said Tommy holding Tommy Jr on its lap. The two brothers turned to him "fine! As he said it yet?" Tommy laghed "nah.. but any day now!" Tommy Jr was due to say his first word and there were several bets on the table.. .Tommy was rooting for "papa" his wife for "mama", Angela was hoping for "nana" and both Frankie and Jane were set on "Sox!" much to Angela's dismay...

Jo raced to greet him and he spotted Bass "Wow! Is that Maura's? I saw it on Ma's facebook but it's much bigger than it seemed " Jo winked at Bass _"look at that you're famous!"_ Bass once again was thankful that he couldn't blush he put himself on display to look even bigger stretching his paws and neck, _"show off"_ _J_ o joked , _"oh shush_ " he replied enjoying his moment of glory. "Yeah he is the biggest turtle I ever seen" said Frankie, "he is a tortoise" Maura interjected. Jane smiled teasing at Maura "C'mon Maur... do you think he minds being called a turtle?" nudging her playfully Maura couldn't help a smile "that's not the point, he is a tortoise". Jane's eyes lit up "Ooh and he bit Frankie's nose! Soo that makes him.." Frankie just rolled his eyes as his siblings sing-sang "Bass the turtle who kicked Frankie's..." Maura started "he is not a turtle he is a.. ", "toi'toise!" they all looked around amazed to the little voice and waving arms to get to Maura's lap. She picked him hugging him with teary eyes "That's right honey." Amid "damn!", "I can't believe it!" and "how am I going to tell Lydia" which made everyone erupt in laughter. And Bass couldn't feel more proud looking at the little human and around at the new additions to his family _"mammals_ " he though they can be messy but they did make life interesting for Mother and for him.


End file.
